


Kenma fails in making it to gamestop

by Volatilevore



Series: Emily's one shots [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff? kinda, Idk man some stuff happens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volatilevore/pseuds/Volatilevore
Summary: Kenma tried to make his way downtown but gets tired of it
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Emily's one shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382311
Kudos: 18





	Kenma fails in making it to gamestop

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing this to avoid making an actual fanfiction? More likely than you’d think. Also my hands hurt so fucking bad from typing this idk why...it’s probably god telling me to stop. Also please ignore any mistakes or if it just completely sounds wrong, I’m very tired and I have tests tomorrow morning.

Kenma was hype as fuck, he had just gotten a switch at Best Buy the previous week on Black Friday. But as it turns out, Mario Kart is the only game that can genuinely infuriate him. Dying a billion times in dark souls? Fine whatever as he says every time you replay a level you get better. But Mario Kart has the AUDACITY to stray from that saying completely. No matter how many times he memorized the tracks he was just bad at it, and it didn’t help that the people he would play online would be so much better than him. Even Kuroo could beat him and that was not acceptable.

So he decided to go buy legend of Zelda breath of the wild from the GameStop in town. He laced up his shoes and pulled his drawstrings a bit tighter so they didn’t fall from so much jostling and he set out. He debated taking the bus to town, but he had no bus card on him plus he doesn’t trust busses with their big ass bodies. 

So by foot it was, cause at the ripe age of 19 he’d never even tried to get his permit like a chump. Kuroo drove him everywhere so why would he need to anyways? Except Kuroo was at volleyball practice which left him on his feet for the next at least an hour and then an hour back, he was a slow walker. Kuroo should be getting off volleyball practice within the next half hour. Kenma had briefly considered texting him about his location. But he knew how strict Kuroo’s new coach was, and he didn’t want Kuroo getting into more trouble than he already got into. 

On the way to gamestop Kenma stopped to pet a little cat on the sidewalk. It obviously wasn’t stray from the collar and pudgy belly it had, must’ve escaped someone’s house. The cat let out a big yawn which in turn made Kenma suddenly very very tired. He tried to trudge through it but gave up on his efforts halfway through, curling in on himself at a bus stop for a nap.

Kenma awoke to Kuroo shaking his shoulder and licking his cheek to try to wake him up. He begrudgingly got into the car and made Kuroo get him Taco Bell before taking him to gamestop.

**Author's Note:**

> He do be walking doe 🥺


End file.
